The Calzona Games
by BigG1999
Summary: REPOST. Callie is a victor, Arizona isn't. What happens when Arizona and Callie come together. Will they rediscover their past, or let the Hunger games ruin it?
1. Chapter 1

I groan as I roll out of bed.

"Callie it's time," my mom says as she comes into the room.

"This is so stupid," I say, standing up.

"It's the day of the reaping, Jackson will be here in an hour to prep you," She says, leaving my room again.

I go to my dresser and pick up a bottle of scotch. I take a long drink of it.

"Callie you better not be drinking!"

"How the fuck else will I get through this?" I yell back.

I hear her sigh but I don't care. Then Jackson comes in, new gold tattoos that pop against his dark skin.

"Morning sunshine, ready to become beautiful?" He asks, his blue eyes shine.

"Are you asking if I'm ready to meet two more wonderful young people and send them off to die? Uh nope and never will be," I say, giving him a big fake smile.

"Haha, very funny. Sit down and let us do our thing," he says, pushing me down into a stool.

I sit there as he pulls hair out of my eyebrows, draws new ones on, puts on make up, files my nails, the whole thing.

"Ah, and you are going to wear this," he says, handing me a small black dress.

"Jackson will this even cover my ass?" I ask, standing up to let him see how tiny it is.

"I know what I'm doing, just put it on," He snaps.

I sigh and put on the dress. It barely covers anything at all.

"It's time my dear," Effie's voice rings loud and clear as she enters the room.

"Hello Effie," I say, poison seeping out of my voice.

"My dear you look just as good as ever," she says with a smile.

"I am only sixteen, and I'm dressed as slut," I spit out.

"Well let's go, the reaping awaits," she says with a smile.

"Great," I say, taking drink of my beer.

Me and Effie go and take the stage. I still gasp when I see the large amount of children, some older and some younger than me.

"Looking good Torres," Marks voice says from the other side of the platform.

"Shut up Mark," I say to the thirty something year old man.

"Hey you owe me your life," he says with a smile.

"I got myself out of there. You helped him, not me. Shut the fuck up because you didn't help me at all you fucking pig," I yell in his face.

"Derek was my best friend!" he yells back.

"Mark, Callie, sit down" Effie orders.

"Dick,"

"Bitch,"

"Good morning people of district twelve," Effie's voice rings over the intercom.

I wait for her to stop the stupid speech, I wait to meet the kids that we will be sending off to die. I went in when I was twelve. I am the youngest person to ever win. I've done this for four years. Four years I've sent people off to die in a pointless game.

Not a single person has won. I was the first in years. Mark and I are the only two that have ever won for district twelve. I look down to drown out everything around me. I just want to go back home and never come back out. The games have changed me. The games change everybody.

The Hunger Games always do.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: **_Please leave a review. I would love to know what you think about this. I love writing this one, so I hope you'll love reading it. Please let me know!_

"Ladies first" Effie's voice rings through the town square.

I might as well go, nobody would care about me. I basically live in the forest anyways. The only person I care about doesn't even talk to me anymore. I look down to the ground and I hear every bodies breath hitch as she pulls out a name.

"Aria Torres," she says, looking down at the crowd.

"What? No! No no no!" Callie starts yelling from the stage.

I watch as Aria slowly walk to the stage. Aria is Callie's little sister. Callie won a few years ago, she doesn't talk to me anymore. We used to be best friends, maybe something more than friends.

I look back up and Callie has tears running down her face, Mark is holding her back and peacekeepers are around her, making sure she won't try anything bad.

"Aria no," Callie sobs, her whole life blowing up I bet.

I don't do it, I don't remember telling myself to, but my feet move me out of line. Nobody moves to stop me like they did last time.

"Aria," I whisper, my voice sounds so far away.

She turns around and sees me, her dark brown eyes meeting my blue.

"Zona no," she cries, knowing what I'm going to do.

"I volunteer as tribute," I say calmly, I am saving her life, and I am okay with giving mine to do that.

Aria runs to me, hugging me. I wrap my arms around her for a second, kissing her forehead softly. I may not talk to her anymore, but she was, still is, like a sister to me. I love her.

The peacekeepers pry us apart and roughly take me up onto the stage. I slowly make my way to Effie, looking crazy with her pink wig.

"Well hello dear, you are district twelves first volunteer. What is your name," she asks, not caring that I just signing up for death.

"Arizona Robbins," my voice is so far away.

"I'm willing to bet that little girl was a good friend," she says into the mic, trying to make something of it.

"Uh. The little sister of a old friend," I respond, looking back to Callie who is sitting down and crying.

I look down at the crowd. One old man, I don't know him, but he touches his thumb and pinkie. He brings his fingers up to his lips then lists it all the way up into the air. It's a very old symbol, and is never used anymore. After that one man does it, everybody else does. It makes me feel good inside, it means respect. They look up to me.

They think I'm good.

"Well congratulations dear and now for the boys," she says, moving to the other bowl.

Every body puts down their hands and waits.

"Alex Karev," Effie calls.

I groan, he's the man whore. I watch as he struts onto the stage, acting like he's eager to be there.

"Come on you two shake hands," Effie orders.

He looks at me and flashes his smile. I hold out my hand and shake once, and only one.

"And there we have it, the two tributes for district twelve," Effie says with a smile to the camera.

The camera lights shut off.

"Come along dears, let's go get you ready," Effie says, leading us into the town hall.

I'm led into a room alone.

"People will come in to say goodbye," A peacekeeper says, shutting the door.

I sigh and sit down on the chair, the most comfortable thing I've ever sat on. Nobody will come and say goodbye.

Nobody knows me.

I jump when the door is busted open and Aria is hugging me. I sigh and hug back, this little girl is like family to me, family that I lost a long time ago.

"Zona?" she looks up to me.

"Yes honey?" I ask, bending down to her size.

"Sissy gave this to me, she told me I won't get hurt if I have it. I want you to take it," she says, putting a pin in my hand.

I don't even care about it right now.

"Honey I love you," I whisper, hugging her again.

"Time's up," A male's voice says, pulling us apart.

"You have to win," Aria yells.

"I'll try!" I respond as the door slams shut.

It is quickly opened again and Callie comes through.

"Hi," I whisper, looking at the taller beautiful women before me.

"Thank you," she says, pulling me into a hug.

I melt in her arms, hugging her back. She slowly pulls away.

"I had to," I say, looking down.

"Arizona, I'm so sorry," she says, using a finger under my chin to make me look at her.

My breathing hitches as I look into those deep brown eyes. She's my age. She went through the Hunger Games just a few years ago.

"I'm going to come back," I whisper, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I came back for you," she whispers, sadness shining in her eyes.

"I'll come back for you," I whisper, leaning in for a kiss.

"Time's up," The peacekeeper says, pulling her away before our lips meet.

She's my mentor so I'll be seeing her plenty. I sigh and sit back down on the chair.

"Come along dear, the train is here," Effie says, pulling me out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: **_Please give me some feedback! I'd love to know what you think!_

"Ready to send off some more kids to die babe?" Mark whispers in my ear from behind me.

"Mark stop" I sigh, not in the mood to fight him off.

"Come on Torres, might as well have some fun," he whispers, trying and failing to get me.

"I said stop." I turn and glare at him.

"Come on Cal," he whines like a little kid.

"She said stop," Arizona's strong voice rings clear into the room.

Mark turns and I watch his eyes wonder her body, gross.

"Hey Blondie," he smirks walking over to her.

"I'll let you guys talk, you have a few hours before we get there, I'll be back soon for dinner" Effie says from the doorway, then disappears again.

"Hi, I'm Alex," the boy who got picked says, looking me up and down.

"Don't even think about it," I mumble, he is looking down at me like he's going to kiss me.

"Come on, I'll win for you," he says, winking.

"Back off man whore," Arizona says to Mark, who is trying to feel her up.

"Sloan, get off her," I growl.

"Torres get off him," he teases with a smirk.

"How about we go celebrate me being a tribute?" Alex whispers in my ear.

"Karev get off her," Arizona orders.

"Make me," he says, shooting her a glare.

"I will," she says, grabbing him my the collar of his shirt and throwing him into Mark.

"Woh," I gasp, she's got some strength.

"Blondie's got power, that's good," Mark says with a smile as he pushes Alex away.

"She's mine, I'm training her. You two man whores can be together," I spit.

"I wanted Blondie," Mark whines.

"She's my friend," I snap.

"Friend? Hmm" Alex mumbles, eying Arizona.

"Friends, now stop," she snaps.

"Arizona I'll show you your room," I say, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of that room, we stop right outside the door.

"Effie showed me my room," she whispers, but still letting me drag her.

"Good," I say, pushing her into her room.

I turn around and shut the door. I turn back around and she is sitting on the bed. I walk over to her and sit next to her.

"I can't believe I'm here," she whispers, looking up at me with emotion spilling out of her eyes.

I can't help myself. I pull her into my lap and hold her close. She lets the tears fall. I hold this woman in my arms. The feel of her skin on mine. My arms around her waist, holding her in my lap.

"You're going to go out there, and you are going to win," I say, pulling back to look at her.

I wrap my hands around the back of her neck so she has to look at me in the eyes. Her eyes show fear.

"You are going to win, okay?" I whisper, a tear running down the side of my face.

"How? I can't-"

"You will win for Aria," I say, cutting her off.

"She gave me the pin you gave her," she whispers, changing the topics and looking down.

"Arizona," I say through gritted teeth.

She looks back up to me, showing that she is listening.

"Promise me that you will try," I whisper.

"I promise," she says, placing a hand on the side of my face.

"Torres!" Marks voice booms.

"Sloan?" I yell, standing up quickly, his tone of voice is telling me it's an emergency.

"He killed himself!" he says, walking into the room with blood all over him.

"Oh my god!" Arizona gasps.

"How on Earth did he kill himself?" I yell, knowing what it means for us.

"He broke a glass and he... He slit his throat," Mark says, his eyes wide.

"Oh my god," I whisper.

"Mark! Callie! He's dead! He's dead," Effie's voice screams from the other car.

"Oh god Callie," Mark says, looking at me.

"What the happened?" Effie asks as she gets to the compartment.

"He slit his throat," I say, looking down, my voice strong.

"That's why I had you there!" Effie yells, as this looks bad on her.

"I was just getting a drink," Mark says, looking down at the blood that is all over him.

"This has only happened once, and I think you both know what happens now," Effie says, looking back and forth between me and Mark.

"I'll do it. I need to keep her alive," I say, tilting my head to Arizona.

"What are you talking about?" Arizona asks.

"If I go in I'm going in to win. I don't care who I have to kill. I am going to die thanks to my drinking," Mark says, eying Arizona.

"Effie I'm going in," I whisper, biting my lip, I never thought I'd have to do this.

"Going in where? What are you talking about?" Arizona says, grabbing my hand.

"Mark, you save her, not me. You hear me? Save her," I say, getting in his face to show how much I mean it.

"I'll take care of Blondie," he nods.

"Well now that we got that settled what do you want to tell the capital?" Effie asks.

"Alex just killed himself, what the fuck are you guys talking about?" Arizona asks, still confused.

"Somebody has to take his place, and it has to be a mentor" Effie says as if it's normal.

"Calliope no," she whispers.

"Shut up, I'm going to save your ass," I snap, might as well get her to hate me now.

"Tell them he tried to go after Blondie so she had to do something," Mark says.

"You're going to tell people I killed him?" Arizona asks wide eyed.

"Makes people think you are bad ass," I say, nodding in agreement.

"I will not agree to it!" Arizona protests.

"Arizona just shut up, you will do whatever we say," I snap again.

"I'll get people to get rid of the body," Effie says, leaving the room like she's about of go get a cup of tea.

"Do you really think we can sell the killer?" Mark asks, looking at Arizona.

"I know we can," I reply with a smirk, remembering her temper from our childhood.

"It was self-defense!" Arizona defends.

"Yeah Mark, self-defense," I say with a smile, she's got it down.

"Come on time for dinner," Effie says with a smile as she comes back in.

"Food," Mark says, rushing out the door.

"Mark change your clothes please, let's go eat what might be one of your last meals," she says leading us to the dinning room cabin.

We go to the dinning room and eat without a word. I remember the feeling I had when I did this before. I needed someone to touch me, to calm me. I gently put my hand on top of her thigh, just letting it sit there, telling her that I'm here for her. We eat and wait, sipping drinks, non-alcoholic, now that I'm a tribute I can't have it anymore.

We move to the couch and Mark raises his eyebrows at the placement on my arm around her shoulders. I don't care though.

"So what do I need to learn?" she asks, looking at me.

"The training will start there, I'll be with you to help with everything else," I say.

"Callie you can't go out there and just protect her," Mark says.

"Watch me," I say.

"Callie, he's right," Arizona says, looking up at me with blue eyes.

"It's better to be in a team, you last longer in a team," I argue, knowing that I'm right.

"Whatever," Mark rolls his eyes.

The Caesar show comes on, well that's not the name of it, but that's what I call it.

"New news has just been reported, it seems that tribute Alex Karev tried to kill his fellow female tribute Arizona Robbins. In self-defense she broke a glass and accidentally slit his throat. This years Hunger Games is getting off to a killer start" He chuckles at his joke with the rest of the Capitol.

"It seems that a victor has to step up in his place. Now the rules do not say it whether has to be a male or female, so an old, or rather young victor has stepped up. Calliope Torres, youngest and by far best looking victor will be a tribute again. We will see if she's grown stronger or weaker though these four short years she's been away from us" He says with a wink, most likely to me, then the screen goes dark again.

"Well I'm happy to see him again," I say with a fake smile.

"We're here!" Effie says with a smile.

"Come over here, wave to the people," I instruct her, smiling and waving myself.

"This is bull shit, they are betting on who kills who right now," Arizona says, but smiles out the window.

"Doesn't matter, it's those same people who save you when you're in there," I say.

"I hope you're right," she says, giving me a sideways glance.

"I am," I say, poking her side lightly, knowing she's ticklish.

"Don't do that!" she says, jerking away with a small laugh.

"Come on girls," Effie orders, leading us away from the window.

I take a deep breath and get ready to go to the training center as a tribute for the second time, great fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Effie leads us off the train.

"They need to get you ready, so say goodbye for now. I'll be watching both of you closely, so Mark won't have to become a tribute again," Effie says as we get to two doors.

"Neither one of us is going to die," Callie says.

"Oh dear I wish that was true," Effie says with some emotion in her voice, which is weird to me.

"Who is her?" Callie asks.

"She gets Jackson, you get Yang," Effie says.

"Okay, Arizona he's amazing. He will not judge you, but the prep team might be a little harsh. The will pull all the hairs and wax everything. He might be a bit, um... Lookie? He will look at everything but he will not try anything so don't try to kill him," Callie explains.

"It was self-defense Calliope," I say with a smile, I can work this angle.

"Okay, I'll see you at the chariot ride," she says, walking through the other door.

"Have fun dear, Jackson is the best we've ever had. He has helped us for a few years but this is his first solo, I'm so excited. Go on," and with that she pushes me through the door.

"Oh my god, she's beautiful," a redhead gasps as I walk in.

"She's good looking, let's prep her. Please take off your clothes" a short women says.

"Names please," I order, taking off my top.

"I'm April," The redhead says with a smile, showing off her perfect teeth.

"Call me Bailey," The dark skinned women says.

"I'm Arizona," I say, pulling my pants off.

"Put this on," A man says, handing me a blue gown.

"I said to wait!" Bailey snaps, hitting him on the back of the head.

"It's fine," I mumble.

"Lets get you ready!" April says, taking my hand and leading me to a table.

I lay down and shut my eyes. They take off my gown, which was really pointless to even put on, but whatever. They wash me, scrub the dirt away. I spend most of my time in the woods so they remove at lot of layers of dirt. They don't stop there though. They remove layers of my skin. Then they start waxing my hair. I grunt with every pull. They must see that I keep my body down there nice and smooth, because they don't even touch me down there. The even file my cracked nails into perfect little nubs.

"I think she's ready!" April says.

"Hair," the unnamed man says, putting the water over my hair.

"Sit up," Bailey orders.

I sit up and their hands go to work. After about thirty minutes they dry my hair and let me put the gown on again.

"Avery will be here in a few," April informs me, leaving the room.

I lay there and wait.

"So you're the infamous Arizona Robbins?" he says as he enters the room.

"It was self-defense," I say, sitting up.

"I wasn't talking about that. Callie talked about you all the time when we first met," he says with a smile, his eyes clear blue popping out.

"She talked about me?"

"She said she had to get back to you, but I take it after she got back it didn't go as planed," He mumbles, looking down.

"My dad died in the mine while she was out there. My mom was killed by a peacekeeper. When Callie got back she couldn't even look at me anymore," I whisper, looking down.

"You know she cares about you, she just... She had to go out there and kill peoples children. She had to kill her mentors best friend, which caused a lot of hate. She misses you somewhere under all that mess of a girl," he says.

"I live in the woods," I whisper, looking up at him.

"By the burns on the side of your arm you were in a fire or something?" he points to the small burn marks on my upper arm.

"Uh yeah... When my mom went crazy she kinda, set me on fire," I say with a small smile, faking it.

"The girl on fire. I like that. District twelve is on fire," he says with a smirk.

"No fire dude. No fire," I say.

"It'll be fake, don't worry. Hey I'm here for you, and I'm sorry you had to volunteer, that was brave," he mumbles, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"It was Calliope's little sister. I had to," I say sadly.

"No, you didn't have to. You are just a brave young women," he says, his eyes connecting with mine.

"I'm fifteen, not a women," I scoff.

"Happy birthday," he says with a smile.

"I'm sixteen, yeah. Thanks," I say, remembering that it is my birthday.

"You ready to go? Just put this on, I'll be there to help you get on the chariot too," he hands me a black dress.

I quickly put it on, feeling his eyes on me.

"I'm gay," I say, pulling it over my boobs.

"I guessed that," he chuckles, turning me around and zipping me up.

"Where's Callie?" I ask, wanting to see her beautiful face.

"Waiting for you outside," he says, nodding towards the door.

"Can I go?" I ask, turning around see I can see him.

"How do you want to do your hair?" he asks, ignoring my question.

"Down," I say I hate it when it's up.

"Natural?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it can fly back and look amazing with the flames," I mumble with a smile, a dimpled smile.

"Okay, go see her," he says with a smile.

"Yay!" I say, turning around and going to the door.

I stop and look her up and down. She is wearing a beautiful black dress like mine, it hugs her perfect body perfectly. Her hair is pulled up in a bun and she doesn't have on any make up, she's flawless.

"You look good," she says, looking me up and down.

"You look amazing," I whisper, looking back up to her eyes.

"Come on girls, lets go," Effie says, dragging us away.

* * *

><p>"Okay remember it's fake," Jackson says, holding out the flame.<p>

"Looks real," I say, my breath catching in my throat.

"It's okay Arizona," Calliope whispers in my ear.

"Let's go!" Effie says, pushing us onto the chariot.

I brace myself. The I see the flames behind me. I start breathing too fast.

"It's fine Arizona," Calliope whispers, grabbing my hand.

I look to her. She smiles and squeezes my hand. I bit my lower lip and nod, blinking back tears of fear.

"I'm good," I whisper as the horses start moving.

"Wave and smile, show your dimples," she orders calmly, lifting up her other arm and waving.

Caesar's voice fills the arena and the voices of yelling people going wild for the tributes. I get an idea, we are both waving and when people can see us they will see the flames.

"Hold up our hands," I whisper, leaning over to her.

"What?" she asks, looking back at me.

"Hands, hold them up. They will love it," I say, glancing at the crowd.

"Okay," she says, lifting our joined hands high in the air.

"I love how the stylists, they so clearly are able to reflect the character of each district. Here's district 4. Yes, the fishing. I get it. I like it" Caesar says, referring to the people dressed like fish.

I hear him gasp into the microphone. I smile even brighter and squeeze her hand.

"Now see that! I love that! Two young people, holding their hands up, saying; 'I'm proud I come from district 12. We will not be overlooked.' Now I love that" He says into the mic.

The chariot comes to a stop at the road and behind eleven other ones. Everybody is looking at us. The fire stops and we watch President Snow get up.

"Tributes, we welcome you. We salute the courage and your sacrifice. And we wish you Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor" He says, then sits back down.

We then get off and go into the Training Center, still holding hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: **_I thank you for reading this. I love rewriting this, and I am sorry if you have read it before I took it down. I am going through and putting in proper grammar and simple stuff that I didn't know back when I first published this story. I hope you still enjoy it. And please tell people about this story! Nobody really reads it since it's a crossover, and who reads those? Trick question, you do!_

_I love you for it! 3_

_And this one is really short, I am sorry I just wrote a essay and it sucks so I have to go and work on that still, so sorry! I hope it's okay!_

* * *

><p>We get to the place where the horse stops and let us off. I can't help but smile down at our still intertwined hands as we step off.<p>

"That was amazing!" Jackson says, pulling us both into a big hug.

"We are all anybody's going to be talking about!" Effie smiles, joy in her voice.

"So brave," Mark fakes a smile with alcohol on his breath.

"Are you sure you should be near an open flame?" I shoot, he shouldn't be drunk already.

"Fake flame," he smiles, "Are you sure you," he stops, looking at something behind me.

I turn my head and see a really strong-looking guy glaring at us. He must be a career, his muscles bulge out and the cold blue eyes send a jolt through my body. He looks like my brother, my dead brother.

"Let's uh, go upstairs," he says, interrupting my thoughts.

Callie gently pulls me by my hand, leading me to where ever we are going to. I can feel his cold blue eyes watching me and I walk away, and it takes everything I have not to look back at him.

* * *

><p>"So, each of the districts have our own floor, and since your from twelve, you get the penthouse," Effie informs, walking in front of us, expecting us to follow.<p>

"Effie I know all this, remember?" Callie chuckles, but still follows the women through the large room.

We get on an elevator and ride up, it's a long ride. When it finally opens I gasp at the large amount of space, it's nothing like what we have back home.

"So this is the living room," Effie says, moving her hands to show she means the large room that we are in.

I take about two steps in when I stop and look around. Everything looks so beautiful, nothing that I've ever seen before. The town hall doesn't even look this good, and I thought that place was heaven.

"I know, pretty cool right?" Callie whispers in my ear, I smile at her, she can still read me like an open book.

"Now your rooms are over here," Effie says, leading us across the room and down a short hallway.

* * *

><p>I walk into my room. It's small compared to the rest of the rooms, but it's one of the biggest rooms I've ever been in. I look at the bed, freshly made with some ugly yellow sheets, but I can tell by looking at them that the feel will make up for the color.<p>

I slowly walk over to the bed and sit down on one side, facing a very large screen. I run my hand over the sheets, I was right about them. They are the softest thing I've ever touched. My mind jumps back to holding Callie's hand, a small smile plays upon my lips, her skin is softer than this bed, but I can deal with just the bed.

I notice a remote on the nightstand, I gently pick it up. I gently tap it, and the screen pops to life. Different scenes are displayed, a busy street from somewhere inside the capital, I quickly change it, I don't feel like watching people be happy.

A desert is the next to pop up, but who wants to stare at a desert. My name may be Arizona, but deserts aren't my thing; well I learned about the state Arizona back in school, and it had deserts.

The next thing to pop up is a forest. Tall trees stretch from the bottom of the screen and disappear at the top. The clear blue sky calms my nerves and a mist is slowly creeping through the forest. I walk closer to the screen, I need to see it closer.

I gasp when I hear noises coming from it. The wind running through the treetops, the sounds of animals scurrying by. The crickets chirping as if nothing has changed. I guess, for them nothing has changed, they weren't plucked from their home and thrown into a place where they have to face their past and fight for their future, they just make music.

I bite my bottom lip and blink back tears, now is not the time to cry. I turn off the screen and throw the remote down.


	6. Chapter 6

_I know, I know. Where have I been?_

_I'm sorry to say I am stepping back on writing for a bit._

_I know not a lot of people even read this story, but I just wanted you to know that I am trying to be okay._

_I'm depressed and I don't know if I can handle writing anything at this point and time._

_I hope to be back in a few weeks at most, but if I'm not I'm sorry._

_If you want to talk PM me and I'll chat with you. _

_I'm sorry if you don't care, and thank you to the few who do._

* * *

><p>Knifes are neatly hung up on a rack, bows are hung at a different part. The huge room has many weapons, causing me to take a deep breath, I may kill animals, but it doesn't mean I like to do it. Everybody looks around, sizing up everybody else, planing on who to kill first, but I can't bear to even look at Calliope, instead I focus on the floor.<p>

"In two weeks, twenty three of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days. Particularly to what I'm about to say: First, no fighting with the other Tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the arena. There are four compulsory exercises. The rest will be individual training. My advice is, don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes. Ten percent from infection, twenty percent from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife," a pretty, dark-skinned women tells me and the other tributes.

I drown out the rest of her words, and loose myself in the way the floor looks. It isn't until Callie places a hand on my shoulder do I realize that everybody has already gone off to train.

I look around and everybody is fighting. Swords clanking as two boys fight. A girl throwing knives and hitting the marks perfectly. Two boys are starting a fire.

"Hey where's my knife?" the boy with the cold blue eyes yells, snapping my attention over to him.

"Huh?" a boy with dark hair says, as the yelling is directed at him.

"I put my knife right there!" blue eyes yells, roughly pushing dark hair's shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me, I didn't touch your fucking knife!" the dark haired boy yells back, peacekeepers come running out to stop the fight.

I look away when a movement in the ceiling catches my eye. I see a little girl, thirteen at most, is high in the rafters, playing with a small knife with a huge smile on her face. I smile too, the knife must have been the blue eyed boy's. I look over my shoulder and see that Callie has a huge smile on her face too, looking up at the young girl.

"Everybody!" the colored women snaps, dismissing us back to what we were doing before.

* * *

><p>"A career; do you know what that is?" Mark asks, taking a sip of his soup.<p>

"From district one and two," I say, knowing exactly what he means as I dig into my sandwich.

"And four," Callie adds, setting down her glass of wine.

"They train in a special academy until they're eighteen, then they volunteer, by that point," he sighs, taking a bite of bread, "pretty deadly," he nods, mostly to himself.

"But they don't receive any special treatment," Effie quickly adds, "and I don't think they can have dessert, and you can," she smiles, at least she tries to cheer us up.

"So how good are they?" I ask, slightly worried.

"Well really good, they win it almost every year," Mark says, playing with the food on his plate and avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Almost," Callie whispers, probably to herself.

"They can be bigots, very big bigots," he says, looking up his dead, cold blue eyes meet mine.

"So I hear you can shoot," he says, changing to subject, as he knows I got the message, keep my gayness hidden.

"I'm alright," I whisper, taking a sip of my white wine, stuff I was never allowed to have before today.

"Your better than alright. We used to buy from her. She always hit them right in the eye," Callie says, nodding as if to conform what happened so long ago.

"That was a long time ago," I snap, anger flooding my veins.

"He need to know what you can do so he can figure out a way to get you to live," she says, I see her jaw tighten and her eyes become a shade darker, telling me know I've angered her too.

"Maybe I don't want to live," I say, changeling her with my ice blue eyes.

"You're going to live, even if I have to kill everyone for it, you are going to make it back home!" she shouts, standing up.

She takes a deep breath and looks at Effie and Mark.

"I'm going to bed," she whispers, quickly leaving the table.

I stare ahead, as memories cross my mind.

* * *

><p><em>It was the day of the reaping, my emotions were running wild. Callie and I were in the woods together.<em>

_"I miss him," I sob into a twelve year old Latina._

_"It's okay Arizona," she whispers, running her hands through my eleven year old golden locks._

_"I can't do this Callie. My mom is going crazy and Dad is just going to work more and more." I whisper, looking up to her beautiful brown eyes, searching for wisdom._

_"Oh Arizona... It's going to be fine. I'm **not** going to be picked," she whispers, leaning her forehead against mine, my eyes fall to the ground._

_"You don't know that. He said he **wouldn't** get picked and he..." a sob escapes my lips and tears fall, I can't finish my sentence._

_"I know. I know," she soothes, wiping away my tears._

_"What if you?" I ask, looking up at her eyes through my blurry vision._

_"If I do I'll come back, okay?"she asks, a small reassuring smile and she nods, as if to confirm what she just told me._

_"Promise," I ask, biting my bottom lip._

_"I promise. I'll come back for you," she whispers._

_"Okay," I whisper, taking a deep breath as she wipes away the last of my tears._

* * *

><p><em>I had to stand in the back, as all children who are too young have to. I remember my stomach flipping as she reached for the name.<em>

_"Calliope Torres," Effie's voice rings through clear._

_I can feel pain in my chest, as I see her come into the clear isle. I run forward, but peacekeepers stop me._

_"**Somebody** volunteer!" I scream, causing her to turn around and look at me._

_I will never forget the **sadness** in those eyes. She slowly turned back around and walked back to the stage, **not** looking back._

* * *

><p><em>"Callie," I whisper, rushing to her as the door open.<em>

_She quickly hugs me back._

_"Arizona I **will** make it back," she **promises**, tears in her eyes as she looks down at me._

_I don't know why I did it, but I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers, many times I had though of it, but I had never done it before. Her red lips are softer than I imagined, and they taste so good, she tastes so good._

_Her hands find the sides of my face and she pulls me closer, holding my lips against hers._

_"Oh my..." she whispers,tears falling as she pulls me into another hug._

_"I **love** you **Calliope**," I whisper, hugging her back with tears of my own._

_"I love **you** too **Arizona,**" she whispers, pulling back she looks in my eyes and cups the side of my face._

_"I'm going to come back for you. You're dad and mom are going to keep for safe for me, and when I come back you are going to live with me in one of the huge houses in victor's village, okay?" She asks, tears running down her face._

_"Okay," I nod, wiping away her tears._

_"It will be okay." she whispers again, trying to believe it herself._

_"Time's up," a peacekeeper says, taking me away._

* * *

><p>I set down my glass and stand up.<p>

"I'm done too" I say, my voice **strong** unlike how I am feeling.

I lift my head up as I walk to my bedroom, not letting them see the tears in my eyes. As soon as the door the my room closes I let go and weep for my long lost Calliope, the women who still has my heart, the one who made it back, but never talked to me again


End file.
